PJO Vs My School
by The Smiley Face Killer
Summary: Got this idea from writing chapter 13 of People meet Percabeth. All to he characters belonging to the PJO series are Rick Riordan's the school and myself and Damla and Clarie are mine. So basically, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Clarie, Leo and Travis are going to my school. Enjoy and R&R!


**Chapter 1 **

**Hello guys, I'm here with a story! Since this school will be in my school, you'll also read about DK and I. This will be in Turkish school system so it may be confusing for a lot of you but the A/N at the bottom will explain it. For the ones reading People meet Percabeth, don't worry I am working on chapter 13. The demigods are 16 and mortal in this story. Now without boring y'all, here it is****_ Percy's POV**

I was playing Flappy Bird on my phone when I got a message from my school. I quickly quit the game and opened my mails. They had sent me my SBS test results and I had gotten to the AL A. I whooped in delight, I was almost the same level as Annabeth! I quickly opened my Whatsapp.

_Percy: Got to AL A guys!_

_Thalia: I'm proud of you_

_Percy: Thx, Mom :)_

_Annabeth: Never thought Seaweed Brain had the brain..._

_Percy: :'(_

_Travis: I GOT AL A, TOO, HIGH FIVE!_

_Thalia: I got AL A_

_Annabeth: FL_

_Clarie: Of course Owl Brain got FL... I got AL A_

_Nico: AL A_

_Leo: AL A_

_Clarie: A YEAR WITHOUT ANNABETH IS A HAPPY YEAR_

_Annabeth: Thx Clarie_

_Clarie: You're freaking welcome_

_Leo: I think we all need a break from Annabeth..._

_Thalia: Yeah_

_Nico: I agree_

_Percy: Mhhm_

_Travis: I agree, too_

_Annabeth: No comment_

_Clarie: Who thinks that Annabeth is going to come at us with that really thick book?_

_Travis: Everyone, Clarie, everyone._

_Thalia: Never thought I would live up to the day Travis used correct punctuation, spelling and got in AL A..._

_Nico: That makes the two of us, Thalia_

_Clarie: Three_

_Percy: Four_

_Annabeth: Five_

_Leo: Six_

_Nico: Forgot Leo was here..._

_Percy: Bye guys. Mom needs help with the dishes._

_Clarie: I got to go, too_

_Leo: Bye everyone!_

I closed my phone and went to the kitchen. "Did the school send you an email?" My mom asked me.

"Yes. I will go to AL A." My mother grinned and hugged me, "Good job! I knew you could do it!"

Paul came in just then, "Did I hear AL A? Good job!" He hugged me.

"The SBS was easier then Scholarship so it wouldn't have been a problem anyway." I said. It was true.

"We should get you a tutor. They treat AL A the same as FL." Mom informed me. I blinked and then smirked, "You mean, I'm the same level as Annabeth?"

They smirked and nodded. I grinned, finally! Something to annoy Annabeth! "We'll see you later! I got to go to the school!" They waved at me as I exited the apartment.

I got out my phone and texted my friends to meet me at the Rug Arena.

I sprinted toward the bus stop just as the bus had shown. The driver looked at me, "Thought I'd never see the day Percy was on time..."

I sat down and watched the streets as we went to school.

**- Time Skip**

It was a bright Saturday morning as I went to the Rug Arena. I know what you're thinking, _"Who has school on SATURDAY?!"_. Well, you see we have school from 9 AM to 12 PM every Saturday. It's optional of course, but I need all the help I can get.

"So Prince Perseus finally decided to come." I heard the familiar voice of my girlfriend say.

I turned to her, "Why yes, I did. Now I demand all of you to bow down to me!"

"Hey, punk. This is a place where we play soccer, not Silenced Cinema. Leave before I make you." A boy with some muscle said.

"People play volleyball and tennis here. Is it not alright to just talk?" I said.

"You do not want me angry." The boy said.

"And you don't want us angry either. So I suggest you leave our friend alone." Nico said, Thalia, Leo, Travis and Clarie behind him, crossing their arms.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! What are those pretty dolls going to do to me?" The boy said, throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't know either, but you do know what I'll do if you don't leave them alone, don't you?" A girl said behind me. I turned around, shocked. The girl didn't look like much, she had ash-blonde hair and light brown eyes. She wore the high school uniform, which meant gray shirt and black pants. Her glare wasn't as good as mine or my friend's but it still was scary.

The boy sure looked scared now, "Yes. I'm sorry." He then ran away. The girl laughed and took out her hand, "My name is Damla. Though people call me "Mood Changer" or some nasty things."

I took her hand and shook it, "Percy Jackson. These are Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarie, Leo and Travis." She smiled warmly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing the high school uniform?" Leo asked her.

"My sister is at high school and I had nothing else to wear." she answered. I think we all decided to drop the topic.

"I never heard of you before. Which class are you on?" I asked. "I'm at 8/B, I guess you're at 8/A." She had guessed right.

"Last question," Annabeth said, "Why did you take care of that boy while we could do it ourselves?"

She smiled sadly, "Thata what I do. Every time I see someone bullied, no matter who they are, I help. That's partially the reason some people hate me. If we don't hurry up the teachers will get mad, come along." She turned and walked away, expecting us to follow.

"We can take care if ourselves." Clarie said, "We don't need a "Mood Changer"'s help.".

Damla shrugged, "Suit yourself. But if you get bullied again don't blame me." She resumed her walking and blended into the shadows eventually.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Nico cried at where she used to be. Travis patted his shoulder, "Apparently, at this school that job is already filled."

"She was right we need to get going of we want to be in time." Thalia said as she started to sprint. We sprinted after her and got to the classroom before the teacher.

I sighed as every girl's attention was on me. I squeezed Annabeth's hand as the girls were watching, hoping they would get the message. But they apparently didn't.

The subject was Social Studies. Ugh, kill me now. "Since there is no more room in te B class, Damla will be here for the rest of the day." Mr. Dolmas said. Everyone except us groaned as Damla walked in.

"Get over it." She said and sat in the corner all the way across the room. As Mr. Dolmas started his lecture, I noticed that Damla was writing some things on the desk. The bell rang and everyone ran outside. Damla soon stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Where do you think she went?" Clarie asked Nico.

"From what she has told us and what we have seen, she's probably heading outside to protect people from bullies." Annabeth said.

"Should we follow her?" Thalia asked.

"And why? That girl clearly gets into fights and we have to keep a low profile." Leo said.

"And what if she needs backup?" Clarie asked.

"She's got a sister. I'm sure she's fine." I said.

"Have you seen the way people act around her? She isn't everyone's favorite person..." Travis said.

"Hello. So, you guys talk about my sister behind her back? I don't blame you, but if she finds out she'll be heart broken. Have you seen her?" A girl said. She was leaning on the door frame.

The girl looked exactly like Damla. Except this girl had black hair and blue eyes that seemed to be neither light or dark but both. She wore light makeup and blue stylish clothes.

"She exited the classroom, how are we supposed to know where she is?" Annabeth asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"I thought I had made myself clear. I am Deniz, Damla's older sister." The girl- Deniz- said.

Right then we heard a crash coming from outside. "Found her." Clarie said.

Deniz smiled, "You catch up fast don't you?" And she sprinted out of the hallway.

"Now we've GOT TO go there!" Travis said as he followed Deniz's lead, the rest of us hit on his heels.

**-/**

**Such longness much tiredness so wow- alright I'll stop. It's midnight and I'm really sleepy I can sleep any minute. See you guys jejeideeneikanshsidjdsk**

****DOK** (a sleeping Deniz is a heavy Deniz)**


End file.
